


Twist

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out I'm really bad at ficathons - this was all I came up with.  Can't even remember the prompt now.<br/>A few sentences with sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

Ethan dug through his pockets as the two of them stumbled out into the Sunnydale night together and pulled out a paper bag. He popped some of the contents in his mouth and offered the bag to Giles. "Want some?"

Giles looked inside, then gave Ethan a hard stare. "Sweets. Ethan, why on earth would you think I would accept sweets from you?"

"Because I'm not a stranger?"

"You're stranger than anyone I know." Giles accused. Ethan accepted it as a compliment. "And consider what I know. I know last time you were here you drugged the chocolate. The time before that it was enchanted fancy dress. And just now you go and joke you've put poison in my beer. So why, precisely, would I trust you?"

Ethan gave Giles a look, filled with promise. "Because, you'll have far more fun that way." He smirked, and proffered the bag again.

Giles stared at him, trying to maintain a glare, but it dissolved into a grin that threatened giggles. He pulled out a sweet at random, and ate an aniseed twist.


End file.
